Picture
by rstarbreeze
Summary: Songfic. Haruka and Michiru have a fight. Haruka goes to a hotel for a while.


Living my life in a slow hell  
  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days  
  
Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey  
  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
  
Oh I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
  
Haruka sat on the bed of the dark hotel room. She had walked out of her and Michiru's apartment after a fight. That was three days ago. She took another long drag out of the bottle on the bedside table. Gods, how she wished she could talk to Michiru. Should I go back?  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lying next to her  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
  
Haruka rubbed her finger over the face of her lover. The picture was of Michiru on the beach in a bikini. A tear marred the smiling face. Haruka turned her own face away as if her lover could see her in her current state. She slipped the picture into the drawer and wiped her eyes before the slut next to her saw.  
  
I called you last night in the hotel  
  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right  
  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
  
Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine  
  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
  
Michiru sighed and set down the phone; again, no answer. The girls told Michiru to just be patient; Haruka loved her and would come back soon. They tried to comfort her, but Michiru knew nothing was certain.  
  
Michiru threw the sheet music down on the ground. She couldn't concentrate. Nothing was going right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She went to the fridge and pulled a bottle of Two Buck Chuck out. Not even bothering with a glass, the musician drank straight from the bottle. Why wouldn't Haruka pick up the damn phone!  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
  
The picture was of Haruka right after a race. The blond smiled at the camera, holding the golden trophy. It had been a long time since Michiru had even tried to call her lover. The form next to her stirred; a cellist from the symphony. Michiru slipped the frame under her pillow.  
  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
  
Michiru was taken aback when she saw Haruka through the window. The blond sat with Makoto. The two were laughing at a joke.  
  
It was the same old same how have you been?  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I'm glad." Haruka's eyes lingered on the violinist.  
  
Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey  
  
Michiru's empty eyes lit a little. Her skin looked pale and ashen. Haruka looked no better.  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
Haruka was suddenly reminded of past lunches at the arcade. Days when the two women had sat side by side and laughed at each others jokes. Days when kisses were stolen and roughish smiles given.  
  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
  
I was headed to church  
  
Michiru watched Haruka walk down the street after their meeting. She passed a church but did not go in. She had to send the cellist home.  
  
I was off to drink you away  
  
Haruka ducked into the nearest bar. It had been too much for her. She needed Michiru so badly.  
  
I thought about you for a long time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
  
Haruka sat in the hotel once more. The picture was in her hands. "Haruka?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What?" The girl stepped back, stung by the venom in the blonde's voice.  
  
"You heard me, leave! I never want to see you again!" She shouted and pointed towards the door. The girl picked up her bag and ran. Michiru, I need you.  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you  
  
To come back home  
  
I just called to say I love you  
  
Come back home  
  
Michiru paced their bedroom. The meeting was too much. She needed her lover back. She couldn't even remember what they had fought about. She emptied the bottle of wine down the drain. Michiru picked up the phone and dialed the number one last time. "Hello?"  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yeah." The other woman breathed.  
  
"Come home." It wasn't a request or a question. It was a demand.  
  
"Sure." 


End file.
